


Spoken

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Language Kink, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slash, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, name kink, that's a lot of kinks for a non explicit fic that's only 100 words long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: In crude terms, third base.





	Spoken

It takes a surprisingly long time to get from the balcony to the bed, from kissing to what comes next.

“Cain,” Lucifer whines, when Pierce bears down on him. “Cain.”

“Samael,” Pierce counters, and Lucifer wails, wings unfolding from his back.

Afterward, under the blanket of feathers, Lucifer speaks softly, in the rounded, heavy language of the time before Babel.

_ What do you desire? _

Cain answers, sharp and tight-jawed.  _ To die. _

“That’s a different dialect,” Lucifer derails, in English again. “Where were you living, then? Sounds Eastern.”

“Do you  _ ever _ shut up?” Pierce growls, shoving Lucifer into the mattress again.


End file.
